Bionic Chips
'Bionic Chips' Casting Gems to enhance Commanders not enough for you? Well here comes a chance to turn your crew into million-dollar bionic men, women, and aliens! Scientists in the Cybernetics Center developed special Bionic Chips that harness the mysterious powers of the gravitational radiation. These can be implanted into Commanders, making them more powerful than what Gems could previously accomplish! Bionic Chips can be obtained with either Corsairs' Gold or Mall Points . Important notice: Bionic Chips do not count as conventional Items and thus cannot be found in your Bag or traded. Bionic Chips can only be implanted into Commanders or stored in the Bionic Chip Interface. Although, if you have common commanders in your command center that you are not currently using, you can install spawned, non-scrap bionic chips onto them as sort of a small storage. (Remember: each commander can only hold 5 chips, and cannot hold two of any type of chip, regardless of the chips color.) Bionic Chips begin at Lv 1. Bionic Chips can be merged to higher levels for more potent chips. Bionic Chips are further divided into four different grades each defined by a color. The order of the Bionic Chips potency is: Green, Blue, Purple and Orange. Bionic Chips can be directly implanted into a commander or merged into other Bionic Chips as experience points. Generating and Merging Bionic Chips To generate a bionic chip, just hit generate button. One of the buttons are for Corsairs' Gold the other for MP . The Generate all button will keep on generating Chips till all your slots are full, as well as automatically selling junk chips. You can buy additional slots for MPs. Keep in mind that the drop rates of better chips is higher with MP than with CG. Bind - Allows you to lock your Bionic chips so you don't accidently merge them. Merge All - Merges all chips into the chip you have selected. Scrap All '- Sells all unbound chips for Corsairs' Gold. To level up your chips you must drag one chip onto another on the chip generating interface. This destroys the chip you dropped, and gives experience to the one you dropped it onto. Each chip is worth a base amount of experience, and once a chip has experience it will transfer onto the next chip you merge it onto. (i.e. you have a green chip that has 30 XP on it, and you drop it onto another chip. The second chip will gain 10 XP for the green chip, as well as the 30 XP already on the chip, totalling 40 XP.) Green gives 10 experience Blue gives 20 experience Purple gives 40 experience Orange gives 80 experience Lucky Draw This is a lucky bio is stuydeing bionic brain chipand the higher the better. You can select to spend either Corsairs' Gold or Mall Points. Mall Points will give you better odds to getting a better Bionic Chip. You can either generate manually or select the Auto Generate Button. Either way, the outcome is the same. The chips will be selected based on the percentages below and the Lucky Draw will cycle through the Levels 1 through 5 with Level 5 giving you a better probability of a better chip. (being Orange or Purple Chips)., gj of mkb mbmhhjkkojYou need more and more Corsairs gold to hit 2-5. You can sell Scrap chips so they don't take up a spot. Scrap chips will automatically be sold if you select Auto Generate. To get Corsiars Gold you need to defeat Humaroids, sell old BPs, Cards, Locked Cards, honor(3:1 ratio), Badges (1:1), or buy MP. You can equip up to 5 bionic chips onto any of your CCs. They aren't bound, so you can switch them with ease. You can't duplicate them, even if they are different colors. 'Chance to Obtain The following are the percentages that a certain color Bionic Chip will be given at the specified level based on either Mall Points or Corsairs' Gold being selected. *TIP*- If you have mall points to spare, use corsair's gold first to move up to level 4 in lucky draw. When you get to level 4, use mall points, and there is a guaranteed chance that you will obtain a valuable (purple or orange) bionic chip. 'Chance to Level Up' The following is the probability of reaching a given chip generation level from the previous. At level 5, there may be a 30% probability that you may hit a Huma Bionic Chip by spending Mall Points, but this is unconfirmed. Due to the low level-up probabilities, a player will, on average, have to spend 10533 Corsair's Gold to obtain a single Orange Chip, even including the Corsair's Gold returned from selling scrap bionic chips obtained. Bionic Chip List The following is the list of all known Bionic Chips and their description. Click on the name of the chip to find out more info on that chip. Bionic Chip Level Requirements |} Bionic Chip Links Category:Items Category:Commanders Category:Collision Chaos Category:Bionic Chips